The Serpent's Egg
by Aura's non- fanfic
Summary: Eilena has to find her father who has gone missing after he went for the serpents egg but what is so special about this egg? This story is my only none xmen evolution one so far. I hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

Eilena thrust herself through the gap in the wall and kept on running, she could hear footsteps clobbering after her. With the stolen possession in her jacket she was wanted. But she was normally wanted anyway; she was a well known thief in the streets of Salazart.

Coming to the dead end in the alley, the police thought they had her only to be surprised when they got there she was on top of the 5 m wall and ready to get down on the other side.

As the police tried to figure out how she got up there, Eilena ran even further down the alley than came into a populated street. There her friends Tom and Judy were waiting.

"So, do you have it?" asked Judy impatiently.

Both Judy and Tom looked hopefully at Eilena as she pulled out a huge Jeweled Egg that had a serpent twining around it. The rubies and diamonds shined while the sapphires glowed with triumph.

The Serpent's Egg a prize possession, Eilena quickly put it back into her jacket.

"Come on, my mum will be waiting at the cottage."

Eilena wasn't poor and 'the cottage' wasn't really anything like a cottage the closest word to be is a Mansion. Their family had been thieves for years, and the genes had passed onto 15 year old Eilena. Looking at her you wouldn't think she could possibly be a thief she had long silky brown hair like her mothers and a delicate tan.

But if you looked closely into her green eyes you could see the sharpness and the trouble that lay there.

Judy and Tom were her best friends; Judy had blond hair that came to her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes while Tom had short brown hair and the most amazing oak brown eyes. They had been together since ever and when they were together it meant trouble.

Running inside 'the cottage' Eilena quickly typed a code into her safe and put the egg in there and ran to the bathroom to shower and change into the gown her mother had wanted her to wear.

In the guest room Tom was showering and changing into more suitable clothes then the dirty and ripped black pants and blue t shirt. While Judy checked out how much time they had on her laptop. 5 Minutes and going, Tom came out of the bathroom dressed in a handsome black suit and Judy ran in to change. 3 minutes to go. Eilena made sure the egg was there then looked into the mirror and made sure she looked clean. 2 minutes to go, Eilena rushed into the guest bedroom to see Tom staring at her.

"What?"

"ahhhhhhhh….Nothing, nothing at all."

Eilena was dressed in a beautiful forest green gown that matched her eyes and made her look stunning.

"1 minute" Announced the laptop.

Judy rushed out of the bathroom in a beautiful blue gown they all looked in the mirror quickly and ran down to the gardens only slowing their steps when they got closer.

"Ah here the dears are now" Announced Eilena's mother to the mayor of Yutoio.

Both Eilena and Judy curtsied and Tom bowed. Eilena's mother, Jasmine beckoned them forwards.

"Would you like a cup of tea darling, you look quite exhausted. Playing Quinball must have tired you out."

Of course she hadn't played Quinball she didn't even like the stupid game it was too easy and no real challenge, but it was an excuse and a good one to use.

"Yes, I think I may be getting better at it" Replied Eilena.

Believing every word of it her mother poured her a cup of tea and then kept on chatting to the Mayor. Judy and Tom were already waiting for at another table beneath an apple tree, Tom was eating an apple when Eilena came back with her fine china cup and tea.

"So what are we going to do about the serpent's egg?" asked Judy.

"Keep it there for a while and look for clues"

They all knew what Eilena meant when she said look for clues, her father had gone missing a few months ago, he had gone to steal the Serpents egg but never returned. The only reason Eilena had stolen the Serpent's egg was for clues, but now she had it in her possession she was wondering if she should give it back.

Of course they had checked for other clues before they stole the egg. They had looked at the museum's security video recordings but all you could see was her father creeping up to the Serpent's egg than everything going blank. And they had already checked around the egg but they had to be 5 meters away from it which was not helpful. So the only way Eilena was to get a clue where her father had gone missing would be to steal the egg.

"How long do you think your mother will be talking" asked Tom

"Ages" sighed Eilena, she was rich and beautiful and lived like a princess but that's not what she wanted, that's not what her ancestors wanted. She wanted to live an exciting life not one pouring tea.

"Let's go to the club house." Eilena said with a bit of hope in her voice.

Eilena had owned the club house since she was eight years old .She and her father had designed it. It was a beautiful little house in a tree with a ladder beckoning towards the ground. But what the people saw and knew where two different things. Inside there was a table and some chairs, but when you hit open a closet a laptop sprang open and was ready for use.

It was a kind of club house just to hang out in but it was good to stay in when you are planning another feat without anyone expecting a thing.

Climbing up to the tree house was easier for Eilena then Judy, Eilena was a trained gymnast and was up there much sooner than anyone would have expected. Tom on the other hand was deadly lethal to fight and was up seconds after Eilena.

"Come on Judy," Yelled Tom, "Stop being a slowpoke"

"Call me a slowpoke hah," yelled up Judy, "Just wait till I get up there."

While Judy and Tom were playfully mocking each other Eilena sat on one of the wooden chairs. And took out her laptop, she contacted the camera inside her room, no one there. Then she checked the camera inside the safe, the egg was still there shinning with brilliance. Eilena sighed it was ok, no worries.

Judy came up, pushing tom playfully to the side, "So what clues do you think we will find."

"I don't know but we have to look" replied Eilena

"But for now, we should stop worrying," Said Tom, "You will worry yourself sick if you are not careful Eilena."

"Put I have to try" said Eilena in frustration

"We know and we will help but it won't help if you get sick also" Said Judy

"You are right," Judy sat down in the chair with her head in her hands, "but my father could be out there in danger."

Tom came over to her side and patted her shoulder, "It will be fine."

Eilena got up and wiped away her tears and started pacing the room. Judy went to the computer and started typing up information about the museum while Tom sat in his chair, his eyes following Eilena passing the room.

"So what did you find" asked Eilena finally sitting down.

Judy got up and started to wait for the printer, "I found out that the Serpent's Egg is supposed to have a curse on the first person to touch it every 500 years. But that's about it, they didn't say what the curse was or anything."

"Well that was helpful." Muttered Eilena

"Maybe it was," said Tom thinking quickly, "did it leave any traces?"

"Well there is a Mythology center in Yunoa," Said Judy, "it's supposed to have more information on the egg there."

Suddenly jumping up, Eilena said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Judy pointed towards to the lawn, "Your mother, remember."

Eilena sat down again, "o yea, but lets ask her if we can go to the museum. She will think it's for school"

**1 hour later**

"Welcome to the Mythology center of Yunoa" Said their guide

"Thank you, can you tell us where the mythology of the Serpent's egg is?" Asked Eilena

Looking a bit surprised the guide said, "go straight down then right."

"Thank you" called back Judy as all thee started walking


	2. Must review

I am only continuing this story if people review and tell me its good sorry but I just don't know if it a good enough story to continue


End file.
